Your Dress
by RisaShootingStar
Summary: Damien loves Pip. With all of his heart, even if he doesn't have one. But...Pip loves...Christophe? What to do? DIP Multi-chapter fanfiction. Damien's POV. Pip's POV story: My Dress


**A/N: YES. A multi-chapter Dip fic! Hehe! Thanks for entering in the poll! ^^ So here it is! Your Dress! Written in Damien's Point of View. It might seem OC but oh well? I do hope you enjoy it! **

**Warning: Yaoi. No, seriously. YAOI. And swearing.**

**Disclaimer: Disclaimed. **

**Enjoy~**

**--PROLOGUE **

There once was a beautiful blonde boy. He was gorgeous, and perfect in every single way. He was an amazing being. Some would even believed to be…well, an angel. He was a wonderful person. He knew how to sing heavenly, play the violin like an expert, ha; he even knew how to make someone smile without even knowing. He was perfection.

His skin was silky and smooth. If he were to stay in a pose, you'd think he was a porcelain statue. He's beautiful body was absolutely perfect. His voice was melodic. His hair was amazingly straight and soft.

Then, there once was another boy. This boy was muscular. And taller than the blonde boy. He was very polite, only to a few. Only a few knew his true, deep, kind side. He would always deny it though. Only the blonde boy would be expose to this deep side. The more taller boy adored the blonde boy so very much. Everyone said that their love was forbidden. Yet, they made it through. They have both been dating for 3 years. Since highschool. It was hard to separate them. Ever since the first time the boy asked the blonde boy, there has never been a single fight.

Girls and other couples envied their true love. They both had fallen for each other. It seems like their love was unbreakable. That, they were inseparable.

Hello. My name is Damien Thorn. The blonde boy is named Philip 'Pip' Pirrup. I love this boy senseless. Ever since I met him in third grade. But this story is not in my favor.

The boy Pip is so in love with, is named Christophe LeDorne. This boy, I despise thoroughly.

They say Pip and Christophe will live happily ever after. Yet, nobody realizes, that there is no such thing as happily ever after. There's always some secret to each ending. I am Damien and I love my best friend with all my heart. But he's in love with someone else. And I can't do anything for fear of ruining our friendship.

I, being the Antichrist, am forbidden for me to love. So nobody ever acknowledged me for relations. Yet, Pip was the bright young boy who stayed my best friend for the longest time. Every time he talked to me made my day. Every time he brushed past me it made me smile. Every time I see him makes my chest warm. I am a demonic boy who shouldn't even feel any of this. Yet, Pip made it true.

I want to repay him for how much he makes me feel. I want to hold him in my arms and say those three forbidden words. I want to be able to…kiss him. Just once. I'm being selfish. Yes, I know. But…this is truly, the only thing I want. I'd give up everything for Pip. The apocalypse, Hell, my life. The list will roll on. But…I can't. That…that damn Frenchmen stole every opportunity I could. He ruined every single one of my thoughts of plans. Now, it's hard to be near Pip. I can feel my empty heart, shatter. With each passing moment Pip shares with Christophe, the more the Pip I love fades away from me. I can't bear to let that happen. It's hurting me to imagine it.

I don't want to lose the one I love.

--

I'm walking down the park with my hands in my pocket. I look down to the floor as I continue walking. I'm 21, and pathetic. Some Antichrist I am. Every day hurts me whenever Pip and Christophe are together. I just wish there was something I can do.

" Daamiieeen~!" I hear a high pitch squeal from behind me call out. But, I love it.

My little blonde buddle of love runs up to me and tackles me into a hug. I feel a blush coming fast.

" Hey Damien o' champ! How are you today?" Pip greets getting off of me. I look away with a smile.

" Just fine. What about you Pip?" I reply smiling a true smile towards him.

" Oh just peachy thank you! Christophe's out of town today and I felt the urge to say hello to my best friend! Glad I found you here Damien darling!" I'm always second to Christophe huh?

" Oh, that's cool. You wanna go for some frozen yogurt or something?" I offer. With Christophe gone, I just want to have Pip to myself. Just for once.

" Oh?" Pip looks at me and then digs into his pant's pockets.

" Oh! I-I'm sorry Damien! I have no money with me right now but uh-"

"No! Pip, it's all on me. I'm treating you today all right?" I insist taking out my wallet.

" Oh but, well, all righty then. But I do so much want peach yogurt!" Pip coos cupping his face with his hands. My blush is rather noticeable by now.

" Haha. Sure thing Pip. Let's go." I encouraged and we both start walking down the block. Pip holds his hands behind his back and happily walks on with me. He is just the cutest.

Luckily, the yogurt shop was just two blocks away. I open the door and motion my arm like I was a servant opening for a princess kind of manner. Pip giggles and jumps right in. I walk up to the counter.

" I'll have a small cup of vanilla and he'll have a medium peach please." I inform the counter lady. She nods and says it'll be just a moment.

" Damien! You could have gotten me a small! Medium cups cost more!" Pip argues while beating my shoulder with his curled up fist playfully.

" Haha! You're getting a medium Pip. You know, I'd spend every single piece of money I have on you." That last part wasn't suppose to come out of my mouth. I quickly place my hand over my mouth and my blush crosses over again. Pip stares at me and then smiles.

" And you know _I'd_ always spend _my_ money on you too. Every single pound." Pip looks up to me and smiles while his eyes are close. It's the polite manner he has that always gets to me. My eyes descends down, I stare at Pip dreamily.

" Your frozen yogurts are ready sir." The lady calls out in a monotone fashion. I quickly look up from my daze.

" O-Oh. Yeah. Kay thanks. I give her the money and I take our two cups. They're both in cute green plastic cups shaped as curved triangles. The spoons are also see through plastic and are shaped as shovels. Damn it. Guess who they remind me of?

" Oh! The yogurts ready!" Pip squeaks out and runs over to a two-person high-chaired table. I smile and follow him. I pass him his yogurt and I take my seat.

" Thank you so very much Damien!" Pip thanks and takes a scoop of his yogurt. He pops the spoon out of his mouth and he melts into his hands. I chuckle and he looks up at me, looking taunted.

" Why don't you try your yogurt then? It tastes heavenly!" Pip compliments.

" Fine fine." I say and take a spoon of my yogurt. It's good. I'll admit it.

" It's good." I say.

" Just good?! Here! You must try mine's then!" Pip takes a giant scoop of his yogurt and pokes his spoon into my mouth. He takes it out and giggles cutely. My eyes are wide-eyed from the shock but I soon recover and swallow down the yogurt.

" It's…it's really good." I say honestly. Maybe I'll get the peach later.

" Haha~! See? Yummy, yes?" Pip giggles out. I nod and laugh with him. My, why can't it always be like this?

" So Damien? Do you have any plans for the future hm?" Pip asks with his head in his hands.

" Hm. No not really. Being the Antichrist won't get me in any colleges." I joke out.

"Oh well what a shame. They have no idea what brilliantine they're missing out on." Pip sighs. I chuckle and smile.

" You know Damien. You have such an amazing smile but you barely show it. I wonder how come?" Pip asks looking more serious then he should be. I look back at him in shock.

" Smile?" When I'm with Pip I never notice when I smile.

" Oh yes. Oh but dear me! I shouldn't be asking these questions if you do not feel comfortable! I-I'm sorry!" Pip quickly waves his hands franticly.

" Haha. It's not a problem Pip. I…I just really like being with you." I manage to confess the truth. I look down at my empty cup.

" That is sweet Damien." Pip smiles brightly at me.

" Well, seeing that we are both done with our yogurt, will you accompany me for a short walk Damien darling?" Pip jumps down from his seat and lays out his hand faced up.

" He. Of course." I reply, smiling. And this time, I notice it.

I walk out of the shop with Pip at my side. Pip has his hand in his other hand in front of him, resting above his waist.

" Pip?" I ask. Not sure what to say next.

" Yes Damien?" He asks looking up to me.

" Do you, honestly love Christophe?" I bite my tongue. That's not what I wanted to say. Pip looks down to the floor.

" I-I…guess I think I do." Pip looks away. He blushes, which confuses me greatly.

" I'm sorry." I apologize. I sense the discomfort in Pip and apologized immediately.

" No. It's quite all right. He makes me happy. That's all I really know." Pip smiles up at me. Does that mean I don't make you happy Pip?

I sigh.

" O-Oh dear! My my! The time is striking noon! Very sorry Damien but I must take my leave!" Pip pulls my should down and kisses my cheek. He then starts running and waves back at me.

I place my hand on my cheek. Why couldn't this be the way it should be?

**--END OF PROLOGUE**

**End A/N: BLEH. The prologue will always be short. Anyways, here's the first part to the multi-chapter fiction, You Dress. There's going to be a Pip's P.O.V called My Dress. Later, you're going to have to read Pip's P.O.V to get some of the stuff you read in Damien's. **

**Dip will always be my 2****nd**** fav OTP, next to Creek of course, but I just think PipxChristophe is kinda cute. This is making me sad though. I don't like Christophe getting in the way of Dip. But happily, this WILL end in Dip. **

**If you all excuse me, I need to start writing My Dress. **

**--RSS **


End file.
